In recent years, the use of wireless communication systems having mobile transceivers which communicate with a hardwired network, such as a local area network (LAN) or a wide area network (WAN), has become widespread. The mobile transceivers, commonly referred to as portable teletransaction computing devices (PTC) or mobile terminals, may take one of several different forms. For instance, in retail stores hand-held scanning units may be used to allow for scanning inventory bar codes. In a warehouse, portable units mounted to a vehicle may be used to gather information from the warehouse floor. In a medical environment, the mobile terminal may take the form of a pen based workslate which allows medical personnel to work with full page screens.
In a typical wireless communication system, each mobile terminal communicates with a networked system via a radio link in order to allow for a real time exchange of information. The mobile terminals communicate through one of several base stations interconnected to the network. The base stations allow for a wireless data communication path to be formed. Consequently, such mobile terminals significantly facilitate worker efficiency since data can be gathered, transmitted and even processed at a remote site in real time.
When constructing a typical mobile terminal, an effort is made to minimize overall size and weight while maximizing the device's processing power and memory storage. Such devices typically include a transmitter antenna adapted for removable connection to the terminal. The antenna is usually detached during assembly at a manufacturing site, and during shipment to a customer. Such an antenna provides a known impedance to the transmitter output for impedance matching and to provide a known load to an amplifier stage of the output. However, when a customer receives and unpacks such a device, he/she may load software programs into or otherwise configure the terminal transmitter device without first installing an antenna to the output connector. This operation without an antenna load may subject the output amplifier state to damage or degradation.
In addition, operation of the transmitter output stage without an antenna frequently occurs during assembly of the mobile terminal. Operation of the transmitter in this fashion without a proper load may result in damage to the output stage. However, connection of an antenna to the unit throughout assembly and/or shipment makes the unit difficult to handle, and requires larger capacity shipping containers or packaging, due to protrusion of the antenna beyond the transmitter device profile. Moreover, the time it takes to screw on an antenna, and to later remove the antenna for shipping adds cost. Thus, there is a need for a device and methodology for providing a load to wireless communications devices in a cost effective manner, which may be advantageously employed during assembly and shipment of such devices, and which prevents inadvertent electrical and/or mechanical damage to the output stage and output connector.